Shattered Skies
by KoreanPhoenix
Summary: TsukuneXMoka Tsukune has a few problems. One, he's not a human anymore, two, he get's mixed up with an entire vampire culture. Three, theres a war approaching and an organization is interested in them. Will he survive for their love to last? Please review
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire**

**This is my first fan fiction, please review so I can know if it was a success and if it wasn't, well so I can quit and make a better one _ Chapter 1: Prolouge**

* * *

FLASHBACK:

_Kuyou was grinning with obvious evil intentions as he gazed upon Tsukune and Moka. His deadly flames were spinning all around him. "Now Moka-chan, step away from _

_Tsukune unless you wish to be accused of consorting with a human" growled Kuyou. "Never! Tsukune-kun is my precious friend and I wouldn't be able to bear it if he died! _

_I don't care if he's human, just spare him and kill me!" Screamed Moka. Tsukune was touched deeply, "Moka-chan…" "THEN SO BE IT, PREPARE TO DIE!" Yelled Kuyou as _

_his flames increased their power as if a gallon of gasoline had been poured onto them. Then Kuyou threw a huge flaming ball radiating with heat at Moka. Time seemed to _

_move slowly for Tsukune as he watched in horror as the flame traveled faster and faster aimed for Moka. Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and then Moka stared _

_with disbelief at the crumpling form of Tsukune falling right in front of her. Tsukune was burned beyond imagination, it was a miracle that he even survived that attack as _

_a human. As Tsukune fell he was smiling up at Moka, glad that he could protect her one last time…_

_As he was falling down to the ground, into eternal darkness, his hand __clung onto Moka's rosario and it broke off. An overwhelming surge of demonic power seemed to radiate from Moka, _

_even Kuyou could feel it easily through his drunkenness __of power. Kuyou felt a pang of fear as he gazed upon Moka's super vampire form "Amazing so they truly are as powerful as they say… So _

_this is the rumored silver haired __vampire." mumbled Kuyou to himself. Moka-san gently grasped Tsukune in her arms, cradling him. "Why did you block Kuyou's fire from me? You know very _

_well I could __survive that easily, so why?" Moka whispered to Tsukune. "You left me with only one choice if you want a chance to survive…" as Moka lowered her mouth to Tsukune's _

_neck. She fought the urge to suck Tsukune's sweet blood as the aroma tempted her. She bared her fangs and sunk them in. As her blood trickled down, Moka-san could feel _

_her power draining from her at an alarming rate. "More… He must have more or else he has no chance…" murmured Moka-san. Finally she was confident that she had _

_given enough to make a difference, though she wasn't sure that he would live. The chances weren't high but it was all she could do._

_She gently put Tsukune's head back __down and swiftly turned in the direction of Kuyou who was watching avidly at what she had just done. "Well that was surprising, vampires will never _

_fail to amaze me at __the most unexpected times." Said Kuyou. "This is going to be your last night alive so you better enjoy it while it lasts…" Said Moka-san with pure venom in her voice. Then _

_she ran with incredible speed at Kuyou and jumped into the air. As she came down she twirled around and used the back of her heel to kick sideways into Kuyou's calm _

_face. Kuyou's face was contorted from the force of Moka's kick and was sent into the side wall. Moka-san gasped for breath as she gazed at the small crater of which debris _

_was rising. Suddenly, the debris was forced back as Kuyou walked towards Moka-san without even a scratch on his face. "So this is the legendary power of a super _

_vampire? I am disappointed from the lack of legendary strength that the rumors say you must have." Kuyou mused. "Damn it, I gave Tsukune too much blood, now I don't _

_have enough strength to defeat Kuyou…" Thought Moka. Kuyou calmly walked to Moka and then delivered a deadly punch which Moka failed to block in time. Moka was _

_badly injured by that punch and just as she was starting to recover, Kuyou kicked her into the air. When Moka was falling, he kicked her into the wall." "Now that's how _

_you kick someone." Spat Kuyou. Kuyou walked up to Moka and kept punching her. Moka tried to force down a groan of pain, but was unable to. _

_As the groan reached __Tsukune's ears, he suddenly was lifted off the ground and on his feet. Kuyou felt an uneasiness creeping upon him and he stopped punching Moka and he slowly _

_lifted up __his head looking at where Tsukune's body was. He froze in place when he didn't see Tsukune. Suddenly he felt a huge pain in his back as he was kicked all the way to the _

_front of the room. Suddenly Tsukune phased right in front of him while Kuyou was flying through the air. At the minuscule second of when he saw him, he saw a golden _

_haired man with long and slanted ears with loose green and blue clothing made out of cloth. The man had leather sandals, leather gloves, and a black bandana on his _

_forehead. (NO THIS IS NOT A NARUTO BAND) Then he saw no more because Tsukune kicked him all the way up towards the roof. Tsukune phased out of sight once more _

_and he was in the air and kicked Kuyou with the force of a few tons. As his kick connected with Kuyou, Kuyou coughed up, or should I say down? Blood. Kuyou fell towards _

_the ground with a sickening crunch. Tsukune then fell next to Moka-san. Tsukune then went out of his transformation. Moka-san was gazing the whole scene up to now. _

_Now she was gazing at Tsukune's warm and caring eyes. Then Tsukune collapsed on the ground, his energy spent. Moka sat up and continued to stare at Tsukune and was _

_wondering what in the world just happened. Right before her eyes was a legendary elf… They were rarer even more so than super vampires. But then she reflected upon _

_her thoughts, it was still Tsukune. Moka stood and lifted Tsukune into her arms. Then she walked to her dorm room…_

**

* * *

**

**Well, please review. I'll try to update every week. But I can't guarantee it because of school and the mountain of homework I got. I'm sorry but circumstances butt in. Please **

**review, they will encourage me to type faster and upload faster. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it longer in future chapters. Thank you~ **


	2. Explanatons Somewhat

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire.**

**I know I updated quicker than planned. I hope you enjoy, please enjoy!**

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER, MORNING:

Tsukune woke up from the shining sunlight through a window. "Huh? Where am I?" Then he recollected his memory and remembered what had occurred (or at least part of it).

"AH, MOKA-SAN!" He suddenly realized. Then he realized he was in a bed, and next to him was Moka-san sleeping peacefully beside him. He also realized that she was still in her

vampire form. Gently Moka-san's beautiful eyes opened to the morning. Then she saw Tsukune staring at her. Moka smiled and said, "I'd like for you to give me back the rosario. I've

already been in this form for two days you know?" "Moka san?" Mumbled the still confused Tsukune as he gently gave the rosario back to Moka-san. "Hmm? Do you not remember what

happened two days ago Tsukune?" Asked Moka-san. Tsukune scratched his head in embarrassment as he said with a shudder "To be honest, no I don't. All I remember was me getting

burned and such." "Ah, I should've expected that. Well this is what happened…

_**Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and then Moka stared with disbelief at the crumpling form of Tsukune falling right in front of her. Tsukune was burned beyond imagination, it was a miracle that he even survived that attack as a human. As Tsukune fell he was smiling up at Moka, glad that he could protect her one last time… As he was falling down to the ground, into eternal darkness, his hand clung onto Moka's rosario and it broke off. An overwhelming surge of demonic power seemed to radiate from Moka, even Kuyou could feel it easily through his drunkenness of power. Kuyou felt a pang of fear as he gazed upon Moka's super vampire form "Amazing so they truly are as powerful as they say… So this is the rumored silver haired vampire." mumbled Kuyou to himself. Moka-san gently grasped Tsukune in her arms, cradling him. "Why did you block Kuyou's fire from me? You know very well I could survive that easily, so why?" Moka whispered to Tsukune. "You left me with only one choice if you want a chance to survive…" as Moka lowered her mouth to Tsukune's neck. She fought the urge to suck Tsukune's sweet blood as the aroma tempted her. She bared her fangs and sunk them in. As her blood trickled down, Moka-san could feel her power draining from her at an alarming rate. "More… He must have more or else he has no chance…" murmured Moka-san. Finally she was confident that she had given enough to make a difference, though she wasn't sure that he would live. The chances weren't high but it was all she could do. She gently put Tsukune's head back down and swiftly turned in the direction of Kuyou who was watching avidly at what she had just done..."**_

Moka finished. "Then well, Kuyou almost defeated me then you showed up and kicked his ass with your elven powers. Then I carried you here, into my room. That's pretty much it."

Tsukune was silent while he took all this in, then suddenly… "EH?!?!?!?! ME? KICK KUYOU'S ASS? Isn't that kind of impossible? And what do you mean I turned into an elf? What the

heck is an elf? All I know is that they have pointy ears." Moka sighed. "Well, I'll give you the basic information of what is known about elves…

_The elves, woodland creatures experienced in magic even more so then witches. Their speed is said to rival even werewolves. Their strength is said to even match a super vampire's. They are skillful in archery and swordplay and stealth. They have very keen senses which allow them to see through the darkness and smell as effectively as an ant. Not only that, but they can hear a rabbit's padded foot walking along the grass miles away. Their grace and elegance are unmatched. They can be as proud as vampires. However, while they are not awakened, they can blend in as humans perfectly. Some never know they ever had elven blood in them. Unfortunately they are as rare as the super vampires not only because their species reproduction rate is low, and not only because there are not many elves at all, but because their inner source of power is only able to be awakened by a vampire's blood. When met with these requirements, you have yourself an elf, but what makes them so legendary is that there hasn't been any since the time they helped Santa Claus create the North Pole and completely annihilate the ice women in that area, for they kept pestering Santa Claus. Since that time, it was believed that they had gone extinct, until today…_

And that's pretty much what you are… So as you can see, you're almost as noble and powerful as me. That's saying something." Five figures clothed in darkness on a tree were

crouching, watching as Tsukune and Moka continued their talk. "The boy shows promise" said the figure on the far left. "I agree, but let's watch him more before we take any real

action" whispered a small chilling voice on the right side. They stood up and let the darkness consume them until sunlight penetrated where they were standing a few moments

before… As Tsukune digested this information, Moka-san said "Bye for now Tsukune, outer Moka has to come out sometime. I look forward to our next meeting…" Moka-san put on the

rosario and transformed back into Moka-chan.

Moka-chan collapsed onto Tsukune's lap. After a few moments, Moka-chan opened her beautiful eyes to see Tsukune's calm bright eyes staring straight into her lovely eyes, the color

of nature. Moka-chan blushed for a second and turned away her head and said "Ts-tsu-tsukune-kun? What are you doing in my room?" Then it hit her like a fright train. Her mouth was

hanging open as she remembered what happened two days ago. "Oh my God! Tsukune-kun! Are you hurt?! I thought you died. I-I wasn't able to do anything… what happened?" said

Moka in a rush. Tsukune chuckled softly and gave a sheepish grin, which didn't make it too his eyes. In reality Tsukune's mind was still going slow, trying to process what Moka-san said

without going insane. To keep his mind off things, Tsukune told Moka-chan what had transpired exactly how Moka-san had told him. Suddenly, Moka-chan hugged Tsukune a little

forcefully, and bursted out crying into his shoulder. She grasped onto Tsukune's shirt and rolled up her fingers into fists to better hold on to Tsukune. Tsukune, seeing Moka-chan's

tears, was suddenly feeling deeply saddened too just looking at her crying face. "M-moka-chan? What's wrong? Please stop crying, it's breaking my heart to see you like this. What's

wrong?" Asked a confused Tsukune. Moka was still crying as she said "It's all my fault that you're a youkai now… You don't know what it's like to be a youkai, and since you "were"

human, now you're going to feel twice the pain. Your family and friend's will all shun you, being terrified of demons. Your acquaintances will all scream in terror and flee, leaving your

heart shattered into pieces. I-I-I can't even imagine how difficult it will be for you to be feared by everyone you know. Even if your family accepted it eventually, they would always hold

a deep, quiet fear in them whenever you're around" cried Moka-chan. Tsukune froze, never even realizing this.

**'You know, it's so strange how love numbs your pain. But as soon as ****you realize that love can never be returned back to you, you shatter with twice the pain.' '**What the heck? Where did that come from? **'Why… me of course. I'm an elven spirit, from the first generation of elves. I am here with the task of training you so you will be fit to be able to protect yourself and your loved ones, and later, continue our race. Don't worry, as soon as we see that you are capable of surviving yourself and help you find your chosen one, which I think I see right now, I'll leave and stop bothering you. And you'll still have your powers after I leave, since it's truly yours.' **'Oooh kay… well I'm going to ignore you until I sort all this out…' **'You know, I could help?'** No answer… **'Okay I see how it is. Ignore your ancestor, I see how it is, I see how it is.' **Going back into reality…

Moka is still crying, while Tsukune tried thinking of what to say to comfort Moka, even though he could see some truth in her words. But suddenly a light bulb flashed on the top of

his head. "Moka-chan, it's okay. After all it won't be bad at all, unless they can hate themselves" whispered Tsukune while rubbing her back. Moka tried fighting the blush, but was

unsuccessful. "What do you mean Tsukune-kun by hate themselves?" Said Moka. Chuckling softly, he said "Well you say that I am an elf Moka-chan? Well how do you think I am an elf?

I was born wasn't I? Now… who do you think gave birth to me?" Eyes widening, Moka suddenly understood where he was going with this. "Do you think it could be true?" asked Moka-

chan with a trembling voice. "Well either way, I don't intend to inform my parent's anytime soon." said Tsukune with a smirk. Suddenly Moka jumped into Tsukune's arms again crying

with joy. "Oh Tsukune, I was so afraid that you would suffer-" Moka stopped her talking as she smelled a sweet, tantalizing aroma coming from Tsukune's neck. "Eh? What's wrong

Moka-chan?" asked a nervous Tsukune. "I'm sorry Tsukune, I just can't resist after losing so much blood." panted Moka-chan. "CAPU CHUUUU!" Moka tasted something so unbelievably

sweet, that she almost stopped drinking. It was still Tsukune's tasty blood, but now she tasted power in it, something so mysteriously strong that she immediately started recovering

energy. Tsukune was moaning from pleasure as he felt his blood being sucked by Moka-chan. The sensations that he felt were indescribable as they crashed upon him. He also felt a

deep lust for Moka-chan as he gazed upon her beautiful figure and her pleasure filled face as she sucked his blood. He reached for her but then stopped, not wanting to offend her.

Moka's inner self noticed had noticed however and remarked to her other self. **'Damn, so close.'** 'Huh? What do you mean?' **'Oh nothing. So, have you started to like Tsukune?' **'Well of course, he's my first precious friend.' **'Dear lord, I didn't mean that. And would you stop with that innocence act? I can tell that you want him almost as much as I do. It would be ****good for him to meet our family, at least he wouldn't be killed. I hope…' **'What do you mean you want him?' **'I mean, I want him as our blood partner. He is worthy enough to be our first, and I can tell you think of him as I do somewhat. He is the one for us, I can tell. And after we're through with him, he'll just come back begging for more. I can picture it now…' **'But-'

I think we should leave them for the time being.

'**Now will you talk to me again? I mean you no harm as I've said before.' **Tsukune sighed as he mentally talked to his ancestor. 'Yes I understand that you mean me no harm, but, no first tell me who exactly you are.' **'Very well, I am Syunesh, the guardian of the elven race. I have lived my whole life to protect the elves from extinction and then I died. After I died I went to- well you'll find out when you die yourself. Anyways, I was called to you by the now deceased elven council to ensure that you would NOT be the last of our species. Does that answer your question?' **'Yes that at any rate. But not my curiosity. Is it true that I am the last of the elves? **'Unfortunately yes, or at least we believe so. By the way, you're parent's are not elves. **'What?! Then how am I an elf? This makes no sense at all. Why are my parent's not elves?' **'That…' **The mysterious voice hesitated. **'That is what I cannot say. You are not prepared for the truth. It is better if you do not know, do not ask me why, for I will not say it. If you truly seek the answer to that question, you must seek it out yourself. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to sleep.' **'Err, the dead sleeps?' Syunesh seemed amused by the question. **'Well it is not a necessity, but it is still peaceful, and I love to dream. Besides, after thousands of years of doing nothing really special, you get bored and sleeping is the best choice. Except when it's a poker night, anyways goodbye Tsukune-kun, we the elves, have high hopes for you.'**

With that, Tsukune felt a sudden pressure in his mind become removed. 'Well that was strange.' Tsukune noticed that Moka had finished her drink. "Tsukune… that was delicious

beyond belief, even sweeter then your blood before. I give this blood the grade A+++" exclaimed an excited Moka-chan. Tsukune smiled at the unbelievably cute vampire staring at him

with adoring eyes as he said "I'm glad you like it so much Moka-chan. I too err" Tsukune was embarrassed as he said "I too enjoyed the experience. It was quite enjoyable and now

seeing how much loved it, well I'm gladdened." Moka clasped her hands together and stared up at Tsukune with sparkly eyes. Tsukune slowly stood up from Moka's bed which he just

noticed that he was on. He blushed slightly at the thoughts flying through his head and to cover up his embarrassment he said "well I think I should go now. I've troubled Moka-chan

enough for a while." "Eh?! Aww, please don't go yet" whimpered Moka-chan. 'Woah, did she just say what I think she just said?' Thought Tsukune. "After all, I'm still weak from the

fight and I need a constant blood supply near me" said Moka shyly. Tsukune fell on his head. 'Of course she would say that. What was I thinking of?! Stupid stupid.' Tsukune went back

under the covers and Moka-chan followed. Moka blushed as she curled up right next to Tsukune's warm stomach. She had pleasant feelings crackling in her stomach as she quickly

whispered good night to Tsukune. "Good night to you too Moka-chan… Good night to you too…" As he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhausted from today's events…

* * *

**Well, I updated sooner than expected because of the heartening reviews I received. I'll try to improve my writing style. Please review this chapter, I intend to write a lot more. I guarantee it, I won't quit halfway. But I cannot guarantee updating it quickly, because I want longer and more exciting chapters for you guys to read, not to mention I have a bunch of homework I still have to do, which I put off till now typing this. I'll probably update once a week now. As always, I'm open to advice and ideas. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**~KoreanPhoenix**


	3. A Kidnapping?

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire**

**I'm sorry for the delay. I was sick with a cold, I can tell you right now, school was NOT easy with a fever, not to mention the mound of homework I have. Well, I made and obligation to write this, so here it is. Also, I cannot always update this because I'm busy. Check my account page if you want information on the results of Renewed Sky such as if I'm being delayed or expected due dates.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind.

Where there is love, there is life.

So what if you can see, The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change This _Animal I have Become_  
Help me believe It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame This _Animal I have Become_  
Help me believe It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame This _Animal_  
[_This Animal I have Become_]

_The elves, woodland creatures experienced in magic even more so then witches. Their speed is said to rival even werewolves. Their strength is said to even match a super vampire's. They are skillful in archery and swordplay and stealth. They have very keen senses which allow them to see through the darkness and smell as effectively as an ant. Not only that, but they can hear a rabbit's padded foot walking along the grass miles away. Their grace and elegance are unmatched. They can be as proud as vampires. However, while they are not awakened, they can blend in as humans perfectly. Some never know they ever had elven blood in them. Unfortunately they are as rare as the super vampires not only because their species reproduction rate is low, and not only because there are not many elves at all, but because their inner source of power is only able to be awakened by a vampire's blood. When met with these requirements, you have yourself an elf, but what makes them so legendary is that there hasn't been any since the time they helped Santa Claus create the North Pole and completely annihilate the ice women in that area, for they kept pestering Santa Claus. Since that time, it was believed that they had gone extinct, until today…_

**The next day:**

Moka-chan slowly opened her eyes to find it dark. Confused, she wondered if it was still night time, but it seemed strange. After all, she usually woke up in the morning, and there would be sun light shining through to her eyes.

'**You fool! It's because you're under the blanket!'**

'Oh… I knew that' Moka-chan stuck out her tongue mentally then retreated back into reality.

The first thing Moka-chan noticed was that she was considerably warmer than usual, even with the blanket. The second thing she realized was that the warmth was coming from Tsukune's body. Her face started to become hot, and she tried very hard not to squeal and wake Tsukune up. After a while, she got quite comfortable again in this position. Then, the aroma of Tsukune's blood drifted to her nose… It seemed to lift Moka-chan up and bring her to Tsukune's neck. She was torn with indecision.

'**Well? Aren't you going to suck his blood or something? This is kind of dull you know?'**

'But what if Tsukune gets mad at me…? I don't know how I'll ever face him again.'

'**Well you can't just lie there and do nothing but stare at Tsukune. Fine, think of it this way, we saved his life, ****right or wrong?'**

'Right… But wher-'

'**He always lets us drink his blood without complaining, right or wrong?'**

'Right b-'

'**HE IS IN "OUR" ROOM RIGHT OR WRONG?'**

'Right b-'

'**And he is our blood mate, right or wrong?'**

'Right… WAIT A MINUTE NO!'

'**Ha ha ha, that was hilarious. Anyways, don't you get the picture by now? I doubt he'll get mad if he does, I'll ****become pissed off and make him learn his place' conveyed Moka-san with a smirk.**

As they we were having their little mental chat, Tsukune awoke, but still had his eye's closed and as a result, he couldn't see Moka yet. He yawned loudly and opened his eyes. That put a stop to the Mokas' conversation. As they stared at each other, blinking rapidly, Tsukune jumped back with a yelp and hit his head on the wall.

"Ugh" Grunted Tsukune in pain.

"Tsukune!? Are you okay? I'm so sorry; I forgot I was right in front of your face. Again, I'm very so-" Moka-chan stopped because she could smell that irresistible smell again.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but I haven't had breakfast yet, so… please let me have blood!" Without waiting for an answer, she playfully tackled Tsukune down and bit his neck.

CAPU CHUUUU! (AN: Okay that's the last time I'm going to substitute the sucking with Capu, next time, your going to have to read it all the parts to it =P)

Well at least they both got pleasure out of that judging by the moans I could hear. Well spying isn't a crime is it? Anyways, after Moka-chan had her breakfast, she kicked Tsukune out so she could change into her school clothes. Tsukune remembering that he too had to get ready for class, he ran towards his own dorm room. Well actually he jumped through a window hoping to survive because this was the girls' dorm and if they found him, he wouldn't live long enough to get to class. Luckily he managed to fall in a tree before falling onto the floor. He rushed towards the boy's dormitory before anyone spotted him. Just as he was passing the last hallway to his room, he bumped into Gin.

"Hey Tsukune, I haven't seen you or Moka-chan for days. What happened?" Asked a very curious Gin.

Fearing that if he told Gin, there would be a rumor going around that he slept in Moka's room for the past three days (and nights). So he prayed that Gin would forgive him for this as Tsukune knocked him unconscious by hitting the back of his neck with just enough pressure. Then he ran off before a scene could be formed. He slammed his door closed and locked it. He bent over, panting from the effort of escaping unnoticed. Then he got dressed in his school clothes, remade his bed, and started to walk to homeroom. Along the way he met up with Moka-chan and they talked until they reached the room. When they opened it, everyone stared at Tsukune and Moka-chan, as if in silent question of what the hell happened. They tried to ignore it as they sat down into their seats. It was worse for Tsukune because the entire male population was staring at him; there were guys at the windows too glaring at him. They had to put up with the stares as Ms. Nekonome-sensei came in with a happy atmosphere, just to enter the cold, and murderous atmosphere her student's had created.

"Good morning class!" yelled an over-cheery Ms. Nekonome.

All there was was silence as they continued to glare at Tsukune. Nekonome-sensei was pissed off now as she struggled to keep a calm and happy face, but she couldn't. Then she jumped at all the students and slashed at their faces. Yes even Tsukune, don't ask me why.

"Now, let's start this over again. Good morning class!" said Ms. Nekonome.

"Good morning Ms. Nekonome-sensei!" yelled the class, out of fear.

"Ah, Tsukune-kun, Moka-chan, you've came back. Where were you guys, you weren't at the newspaper club so I was a bit worried." yowled a curious Nekonome.

"Eh? Oh, well…" started a very nervous Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun had gotten sick so I was taking care of him so… umm… that's it." Butt in Moka-chan

"Ahhh…" said the whole class (including Nekonome-sensei) in unison.

"Hey Tsukune, sorry we misunderstood and got pissed off at you. We thought you were doing something dirty to Moka-chan" said some of the guys. They were still pretty jealous of Tsukune, but they weren't glaring at him with murderous intents at least.

"Well then, I guess that settles it. Let's start off class than!" said an excited Nekonome-sensei.

"Yeah!" yelled the class.

You would think this might be the beginning of a happy and relaxing day for Tsukune, but unfortunately for him (fortunately for us) it was not…

**AFTER HOMEROOM:**

* * *

Tsukune and Moka-chan walked into the hallway. They were walking towards math class as a hand grabbed onto Tsukune's back collar. Then it pulled and punched Tsukune in the face, as Tsukune was sent flying, the mysterious attacker grabbed Moka and they disappeared.

"What the hell?!" thought Tsukune.

'**GET UP. MOKA'S IN DANGER. Use your powers to sense them. Now if you don't need me, I'm going to go back to my poker game.'**

'Oh, seriously? What do you have right now?' as Tsukune got up.

'**I got a three of a kind. Should I try getting a full house? I got a king and a 7. Which should I switch?'**

'Go with the king.'

'**Ah damn it; I got a king from the switch. You suck at poker.'**

'Well now how do I use my powers to sense them?'

'**Don't you want to find out yourself?'**

'Hmm… not really, now spit it out'

'**Well that's not fun'**

'Well Moka's in danger right now. NOW TELL ME'

'**Hey hey, I'm not the one who asked about someone's poker game.'**

'Well poker has a special place in my heart'

'**Touché, touché… Well try using your mind to outlay a map of the whole school and search for a locked power ****source and a power source, and you'll find them.'**

'Uh… what…?'

'**Okay, let me put it in simpler terms. Use your mind and envision a map of the school. Then imagine dot's as ****youkai powers. Now, search for a dot with an x on it and a dot next to it and you'll find them.'**

'Wow, that was simpler then I thought. I don't see how that's possible but it actually works.'

'**Well why would I lie to you?'**

'Because you have nothing better to do?'

'**Good point…'**

'I see them! They're on the outskirts of the forest.'

'**Well then, what are you going to do with that information?'**

'I'm going to rescue Moka-chan of course.'

'**Oh really now? So tell me please, how exactly are you going to rescue her?'**

'Well I guess I'll just transform into an elf.'

'**You think it's that easy? Well, even if you manage to transform. Then how are you going to defeat the kidnapper? I believe you haven't transformed since the time where Kuyou accused you of being human. Do you know any of your abilities or your capabilities or your limits? Whether or not you have the power to defeat your enemy does not matter unless you know how to use it. You are at a serious disadvantage against anyone who has been in their youkai form their whole lives. They know their limits, capabilities, and abilities to the fullest extent. ****However you on the other hand, have only been in your youkai form once and that was only because you let pure rage take over you and fight. When you're calm however, you won't have a clue on what to do.'**

'Well what do you want me to do!? I can't just let Moka-chan get hurt when I could stop that from happening. I would never be able to live it down.'

'**I understand your position however; you are in no shape to fight. I can teach you how to transform and fight, ****but it will take time.'**

'No time.'

Tsukune rushed towards the woods as fast as his human legs could carry him. As he entered the clearing of where Moka-chan was supposed to be, he couldn't see her. He looked around furiously at the same time checking his mental map. Then he felt a punch right in the middle of his stomach, winding him. Then he felt his legs go underneath him as he crashed sideways to the floor. He looked up to see two eyes spinning everywhere, like a chameleon's. Then a face appeared, grinning. "You see Moka-chan? You think this guy's a hotshot? Yeah right…"

**MOKA'S POV:**

As she saw Tsukune fly and felt hands grab and pull her away, she tried to get out of the grip, but couldn't

'**What the fuck?'**

All Moka saw was a blur as she was being pulled by the mysterious attacker. As they were entering the woods, she could feel the speed decreasing until it stopped altogether. They entered a large clearing and the hand let her go.

"Well, well, well, that was the power of the person who supposedly defeated Kuyou? I'm not impressed." Mused a voice near Moka.

"Who are you? What do you want with me, and why did you punch Tsukune-kun?" Asked Moka nervously.

'**WHAT THE HELL?! LET ME OUT, I NEED TO KICK HIS ASS. AND TSUKUNE COULD OWN HIM ANYTIME. HOW DARE HE FUCKING TAKE ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT?' Screamed a "very" pissed off Moka-san.**

"Who am I? Well, you don't need to know Moka-chan."

'**WHAT THE FUCK? I DON'T NEED TO KNOW?! OF COURSE I DO YOU LITTLE IDIOT. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK ME!'**

"And what I want with you? Well I think even you can figure that."

Moka-chan shivered as she thought about what he could possibly mean.

**'…'**

"And why I punched that wimp? Well because he was in my way of me and you. Honestly though, I expected more of a fight even if the rumors are false. I thought that there would be at least a little grain of truth in their words, but he just flew from just a punch from me." Laughed the voice.

Heh… ha… hahahaha! Moka couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, but just listening to you acting all tough and acting like Tsukune-kun is a weakling, it's just too funny.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the voice. "YOU KNOW NOTHING, I AM MORE POWERFUL THEN ANYONE IN THIS SCHOOL!"

That just made Moka laugh harder. Who knew she had such courage =P. Suddenly Moka could feel an immense gathering of youkai energy from the direction of the voice.

'Huh?'

'**Be careful, don't provoke him any further until Tsukune comes.'**

"We'll see shall we? I sense the little wimp is coming here. Now I'm going to hide you."

Moka could feel a hand grab her by the back of her shirt and throw her into the bushes. After what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more then a few seconds, she could hear footsteps padding softly on the grass. Then she saw Tsukune running into the clearing. As she looked on Tsukune with growing hope, it crashed as she saw him getting hit.

The voice called over its shoulder, "You see Moka-chan? You think this guy's a hotshot? Yeah right…"

"Tsukune-kun!" screamed Moka.

**TSUKUNE'S POV:**

At Moka's words, Tsukune's head snapped up. He had to save her! But how…

'**Well' sighed ****Syunesh. 'I guess there's only one option left to us if you want Moka to be safe.**

'And whats that?' Asked Tsukune, desperation in his voice.

'**With your permission, I can temporarily take over your body and access your elvin powers, just promise me one thing.'**

'What's that?'

'**Start training as soon as we're out of this mess.'**

'Alright'

The voice laughed, "What? The great youkai cannot defeat me? What a shame, I wanted some excitement before I destroyed you."

Suddenly there was a blast of youkai energy coming from Tsukune. The chameleon eyes opened even wider. Tsukune slowly stood up as there was a golden aura around him. Everything about him had changed as Tsukune looked directly where Moka was hiding. Then he glared at the chameleon eyes with his shocking blue eyes.

"So… I'm finally back among the living. And what's this? A chamolin? Hmm, I have to fight something this weak as soon as I awaken again? Oh well, it's still a fight" said Tsukune with a confident smile.

The chamolin muttered to himself, "What the fuck? An elf? The only time I've heard about them was in history class… Am I screwed?"

Tsukune, who was actually Syunesh at the moment smiled even wider. "Why yes, you are screwed."

Moka let out a gasp. "Tsukune-kun?"

Syunesh turned back to Moka and said "No child, I am Syunesh, an elven spirit currently residing in Tsukune to protect him and teach him our ways."

Moka was about to say something when the chamolin barked "Well, elf or not, I am going to kick your ass!"

Syunesh slowly turned back to the chamolin with cold eyes that made the chamolin shiver from fright. "Well I'd like to see you try, after all I haven't been living for years, let's see what Tsukune's body can do…" As he disappeared leaving an afterimage for a few seconds.

The chamolin spun his eyes everywhere to try to find the elf. After a minute of this he said, "Well two can play at that game…" As he vanished.

Moka was confused staring at the empty space. She couldn't see any of them.

'Damn, I need to get my old sword back.' As he kicked a seemingly empty space.

A sharp gasp was heard followed by several cracks as trees fell down. A voice called "How did you see through my camouflage?"

"Sorry, tradesman secret" as Syunesh grabbed the chamolin and threw him into the sky. Syunesh jumped, easily keeping height with the flying lizardman and then kicked him in the direction of the lake. Syunesh slowly accelerated back to the ground. As he landed he released his form.

"Tsukune-kun!" yelled a relieved Moka. As she jumped into his arms. Tsukune could feel Moka's breasts pressing into his chest. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of such thoughts. While he was trying to stay in control, Moka could smell yet again the sweet aroma of Tsukune's blood. Without any warning Moka bit into Tsukune's neck.

Tsukune caught off guard, moaned in pleasure. He had long past had his pain receptors dulled whenever Moka drank from him. Moka took no notice as she felt Tsukune's warm and fresh blood pour down her throat. Just thinking about it made her thirsty even while she was drinking. Blood packets were just blood, just a necessity to get through the day if you didn't have anyone to drink blood from. Tsukune's blood was on a whole different level from it. As she was drinking, she was thrown into immediate awareness of Tsukune's hardened abs.

'Has Tsukune-kun been working out?'

'**I don't know.'**

Moka suddenly had a feeling other than the friendship she always had with Tsukune. It was unfamiliar too her as she never felt it before. She was puzzled, it wasn't a bad feeling, yet she never experienced it before. Moka drank her fill then reluctantly pulled out from Tsukune's neck, licking the bite mark, closing it.

"Thank you Tsukune-kun! That was a delightful experience!" Said Moka with sparkly eyes.

"Eh… no problem Moka-chan." Said Tsukune.

'**So that was pretty fun eh?' said Syunesh.**

'Eh? Oh… sure…' Tsukune was picturing Syunesh with a perverted grin.

'**Haha. Now you should be training soon. I will teach you all I know I suppose. Be prepared, if your not, then you might not get out unscathed.'**

'That just creeped me out. But okay. Can I ask you a question?'

'**Go ahead'**

'What I want to know is how I was able to use that mental map'

'**Ah, finally an interesting question. Well you see, we elves are connected with the rest of the universe, and all of its inhabitants.'**

'Huh…?'

'**Well, think of it as a web. Now in this web, there are individual points which hold the whole web together. Now what happens if one part moves? The whole web moves. The universe is very similar to that. Whenever something moves, the whole universe moves in a way. Or rather everything can feel it. It's just that it's such a small pull that usually nothing except the ones near you can feel it. However, elves can access a whole different part of their brain and can see the universe in a way. But seeing the whole universe would probably make you faint from all that information so it's best to keep it down to a certain area.'**

Tsukune raised an eyebrow at that, 'Well I understood some of that.'

'**Good, any more questions?'**

'Not really.'

'**Okay, now I'm tired from possessing your body. But that was an exhilarating experience. Remember, cherish your life. It only takes one mistake, and you lose it forever.'**

'What are you? My mother?'

'**Haha, no I am far too old to be your mother. Now I will talk to you in the morning for your training.'**

"Well Moka-chan, lets go back."

"Alright Tsukune-kun"

A figure cloaked in darkness was speaking into a walkie-talkie. "Yes, he is more powerful then we thought. He will be ready soon…"

They out of the forest and walked back onto the school grounds. As they walked back to Moka's dorm someone else was just awakening.

"Woah, what just happened. Ugh, my throat feels parched." As Gin arose from the ground. He shrugged and went to go to his class (he hasn't noticed that school is over, poor guy.)

**Next chapter…**

'**Woah, this sword is ancient!'**

**Syunesh chuckled 'Ah yes, my good ol' sword. I missed it.'**

* * *

**Wow, I feel sorry for Gin, and it sounds like the next chapter will have a weapon in it =D ****Yay! Renewed Sky is BACK! Hope you guys liked it. As always, review for advice, suggestions, and comments!**


	4. Rainy Days

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire.**

**Hehe, chapter 4! I hope Tsukune doesn't get hurt too much eh? Anyways, I was really sleepy on the part with Moka talking to the bus driver so please don't cast a critical eye on **

**that. I couldn't think straight. And it doesn't help when I keep having to think that I have homework, which I'm not sure there even is any. Overall, I did it all during late nights so I **

**wrote this while being sleepy, so don't be surprised by how horrible it is. Don't worry next chapters will have more drama in it I guess. This was just necessary. Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return.

Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction...

Moka woke up, expecting to feel Tsukune right next to her. However, that was not the case. She arose quickly thinking that Tsukune might've been captured. She quickly changed out of her pajamas into her school clothes. She ran outside but didn't see Tsukune anywhere…

**In a bus somewhere out there...**:

"I really appreciate you driving me outside Bus driver-san" called Tsukune from the back of the bus to the driver.

"Anytime boy, whenever I'm not on my coffee break" said the bus driver.

'Remind me again why we're going to some forest in Korea.'

'**Because, I wish to retrieve my old sword, it has ancient powers that haven't been seen in a long time.'**

'I see… But what does that have to do with anything? I mean it's just a sword.'

'**Do you want to protect Moka-chan?'**

'Yes, very much.'

'**Well then do what I say, and ask the bus driver if we can borrow a knife.'**

'A knife? But why?'

'**All will be explained later, now just do it.'**

'Fine fine'

"Bus driver-san, can I borrow a knife?"

The bus driver was grinning manically as he said, "Of course boy, here catch" as he threw a steel, 7-inch knife at Tsukune.

Tsukune instinctively caught the knife easily in mid air. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"Ah, but I didn't, if that little toss had killed you, you wouldn't be worth my time" said the bus driver.

'**Don't be so quick to anger. It cloud's your mind. If he didn't have such patience with you, you would be dead.** **Never become angry at the wrong time, it could be fatal.'**

'Sorry, but what else would you expect me to do? He threw a freaking knife at me.'

'**I understand, however, do not make this mistake again.'**

'Fine.'

The rest of the bus trip was silent as the bus drove out of the portal connecting the youkai school and the human world. Soon they entered a forest and beyond it was a mountain. "This is where I take my leave, good luck" said the bus driver while saluting Tsukune (whoa didn't see that coming) then ran into the bus and took off back into the portal.

'That was strange'

'**Not really'**

'Huh?'

'**Nothing, just come on, we've got a sword to find.'**

As they were having this conversation, Tsukune found himself at the base of the mountain.

'**Tiger Mountain is what they call it here in Korea. It's very important to them and there are guards here with guns to guard this place. However there are many people who hike it everyday.'**

'Well thanks for the information I guess, though I think I'd get more from a brochure.'

'**Well I'm not some kind of machine that spews out information at any request'**

'Point taken, however what am I supposed to do now?'

'**Well, I guess hike the mountain to the top?'**

Tsukune grunted as he did just that. After a few exhausting hours, he reached the top and gasped, "I made it." He was pretty sweaty at the moment. He turned and rolled over onto his back. He gazed up into the sky as he noted that it was quite cloudy. It looked like it was going to rain, as he thought that a tiny drop hit his cheek. Then another, and another, until it was soon raining hard upon him.

'Okay now what? And be quick, it's raining.'

'**Took you long enough. Okay now slam your palm onto the ground and say "I solemnly swear that I am entering with good intentions and bear no ill will towards the youkai or humans."'**

Tsukune felt a bit silly as slammed his palm onto the ground and repeated the words. Even as he said it, he could feel the weight of what it meant, and that it would bind him to his words. As soon as he finished speaking, he felt a rumbling beneath his feet as the ground seemed to split open into a dark tunnel with steps.

'Whoa… that's amazing.'

'**I'm glad you think so, now proceed with caution, I littered the whole place with traps.'**

'Those words comforted me deeply' retorted Tsukune with sarcasm…

* * *

**Back at the Academy**:

"TSUUUUUKUUUNE!" screamed Moka.

Moka at this moment was looking for Tsukune everywhere. Currently she was looking around the forest. As she passed through the edge of the forest entering the border of the academy and the human world, she saw the bus coming. As she ran up to the bus, she called to the bus driver, "Hello! Bus driver, have you seen Tsukune anywhere? I've been looking everywhere for him." The bus driver made a sudden grin and said, "Why yes, didn't he tell you? He's off somewhere in the mountains of Korea. What? He didn't even leave a note to tell you?" The bus driver was starting to feel sorry for Tsukune. At least that's what I'm guessing, you never know with the dark lords… Anyways, Moka's youkai aura suddenly released. Somehow the inner Moka broke through even without taking off the rosario, and she was pissed. "Tsukune… I hope you have good time in Korea, because it could be the last thing you ever see... Bus driver, take me to Korea."

"As you wish" I swear, that bus driver is mad, MAD I TELL YOU.

**BACK IN KOREA...:**

Somewhere in a mountain in Korea… Tsukune sneezed.

'**You okay? Do you have a cold or something?'**

'I don't think so.'

'**Anyways, the beginning part of this won't kill you, it was designed to weed out the weaklings or the ones who stumbled here by mistake which on second thought, I don't know how they would've done that.'**

'That's comforting, what about farther in?'

'**Well, it was pretty long ago, and yea…'**

'You mean you don't remember?'

**'…'**

'Shit.'

As Tsukune was walking along, he tripped on a small metal wire which broke apart as he fell flat on his face. He quickly jumped up getting ready for whatever dreadful thing that was coming. Suddenly he heard something, at first he didn't know what it was, but than he realized it was laughter. Shyunesh was laughing at him.

'What's so funny?!'

**Syunesh tried to calm down as she said 'I am sorry, but that was the trap. That entire trap's purpose was to trip someone and do exactly what you did. It does nothing else. Seeing you act like your about to die, I just can't help but laugh.**

Tsukune flushed and turned and took long strides into the unknown.

'**Tsukune, I wouldn't do that if I were you…'**

Tsukune ignored Syunesh and continued walking. He took not four steps when he stepped on a tile that sunk in.

'Uh oh, that can't be good.' Tsukune heard a rumbling as the floor in front of him sunk around a foot and stretched five feet across.

'What the hell is this? I mean, I know you set traps in the beginning for weaklings, but this is just ridiculous.'

**'…'**

'Oh wow, now you're ignoring me eh? Fine I'll just step through it.' As Tsukune stepped forward, Syunesh spoke up.

'**I wouldn't do that if I were you.'** Tsukune's foot stopped in midair, about to step onto the seemingly safe floor.

'Oh? And why not?'

'**Because there are a bunch of minuscule needles embedded in there that is laced with the essence of a deadly venom that are found from the first snake ever to exist. If your wondering which, I'm talking about the snake from the Garden of Eden that tricked Eve into eating the apple from that tr-'**

'What the heck? Where'd you get that, isn't that like, old?'

'**Where? That was simple enough. We captured a snake, and traced back it's origins to the first snake to confirm that it did indeed exist, than we found where legends say where snakes first appeared. All we found was a snake tooth which we believe was the first snake's. Now we haven't tested out how effective the venom is, but unless you want to find out, I suggest you do not step in the pit.'**

'Very well, however how will I be able to pass the next obstacles?'

'**The next obstacles will be where only the strongest of demons can pass. And at the end, only an elf can pass the Sanctuary of the Guardian.'**

'By Sanctuary of the Guardian, you mean yo-'

'**Correct… It is where my body is preserved through time and also where my sword is located.' **Tsukune shivered a bit at the thought of that.

'**Now I must teach you how to transform, for you need to be in your elven form to pass through the next ones. First, you must search deep within yourself. Look for a warm-'**

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

Tsukune was currently running from a giant spider chasing him. He suddenly stopped and turned towards the spider. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he opened his eyes suddenly to show his deep blue eyes and he just walked up to the spider. He walked up to a leg and flicked it lazily with a finger. The spider's leg suddenly snapped back and a huge inhuman scream was heard echoing through the maze. Tsukune jumped up and kicked its face just to shut it up. When Tsukune was done beating up the giant spider, he continued on until he came upon a sphinx. "Well I knew this place was strange, but a sphinx? Damn it I suck at riddles." Almost as in response to his cursing, the sphinx stirred and jumped right in front of Tsukune.

"_I will give you three choices. One, turn back and never return. Two, die at my claws. Three, answer three of my riddles and if you succeed in answering all of them correctly, you may pass. However if you answer incorrectly, I will eat you. Choose wisely."_

"I will answer your riddles" said Tsukune.

"_Not a wise choice young one. The first riddle,_

_The Moon is my father,_

_The Sea is my mother;_

_I have a million brothers,_

_I die when I reach land."_

'What the hell? Okay… Moon and sea… Sea has a lot of water and stuff. A million brothers? Die when I reach land… Something to do with water… Think back to science class…'

_The science teacher was talking about science and writing things on the board. However Tsukune was preoccupied with someone throwing paper at him ever few seconds. Tsukune suddenly snapped and threw his pencil at the boy two seats behind him who kept throwing paper at him. Unfortunately the teacher saw him at that moment and he was sent to the dean's office…_

'Oh yeah. Horrible experience in middle school.'

'**Ugh, didn't you pay attention to your mentor when he was teaching you?'**

'I tried to…'

'**How are the moon and sea associated? Think, haven't you ever been to the beach before?'**

'Beach? Oh…'

"A wave?"

"_Correct. The second riddle,_

_Thousands lay up gold within this house,_

_but no man made it._

_Spears past counting guard this house,_

_but no man wards it."_

'No clue.'

Syunesh sighed as she hinted the answer to Tsukune again. **'Gold sure looks like honey…'**

"A bee hive."

"_Correct, you sure are able to use your brain… The third riddle,_

_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty holes it fills._

_It comes first and follows after,_

_Ends life, kills laughter."_

'I… I don't understand.'

'**Big surprise, however this one I admit is a hard one. The answer is-'**

"Darkness"

"_Correct, you are a very special life form. I can sense it within you, you have something about you that has the power to change. Whether beneficial, or destruction, I know not… You may pass, I expect you to make the right choice."_

With that, the sphinx padded to the side and indicated that Tsukune may pass. Tsukune walked past the sphinx with uneasiness of what lay ahead.

'**How did you know the answer to the last riddle? I admit that I am quite curious.'**

'I thought long and hard. I actually have seen true darkness before, I dimly remember something from when I was a child. But I can't quite grasp it. Every time I think I can snatch it and understand, it escapes my grasp like water. I'm so frustrated from this.'

'**I… understand what you are talking about. However do not keep trying to remember this certain memory; it will only bring you unnecessary pain.'**

'Wait a minute, you know what it is? What happened?'

'**As I said, I will not tell you. You are not ready for this piece of information. I will tell you, only if I must. However, until an event that forces me to tell you happens, you are not finding out from me.'**

Tsukune was frustrated from Syunesh's continued resistance. Tsukune could understand somewhat that Syunesh was doing this for him, however it was still annoying, how much Syunesh held back from him. Surprising Syunesh he said 'I understand… however you will tell me one day, and when that day comes, you will not hold back.'

'**Alright. Be careful, this is the last turn until you're out of the maze and into the Sanctuary of the Guardian.'**

Tsukune turned to the right and could see the end of the maze. But in front of the exit, there was what appeared to be a man in a striped shirt with white make up. 'What the hell? A mime? Is this some kind of silly joke? I haven't seen a mime since I was five.'

'**Proceed with caution; do you think I would put a powerless being to stand guard of my resting place? I am not a fool. This is no ordinary mime, it actually has the power to make imagination into reality.'**

The mime stared curiously at Tsukune. Then the mime started to move his hands everywhere.

'What is it doing?'

'**Apparently making a wall between him and yourself.'**

'Like I'd let him.' As Tsukune rushed up to the mime and slammed into an invisible wall. "Ouch…"

The mime started moving his hands again and Tsukune could recognize a shotgun. 'Shit, a mime with a shotgun. I'm screwed'

'**No kidding'**

'Well what should I do?'

'**To be honest, I'm quite clueless on what to do, after all you still haven't learned magic.'**

'Oh great…' Tsukune aimed a punch at the mime and again encountered the invisible barrier. Tsukune started a stream of curses that even an adult would flinch upon hearing. However Tsukune stopped when he could see the mime taking aim.

"You know what? Syunesh can't you take over and help?"

At the name Syunesh, the mime stopped and slowly bowed to Tsukune. Suddenly the mime signaled a x with his arms. Then the mime suddenly talked, shocking Tsukune. "Master Syunesh… I did not realize it was you. Please, go through."

'What just happened? You mean he just stopped and let me pass WHEN HE HEARD YOUR NAME?!'

Syunesh flinched.** 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. If they sense that it's me, they'll stop and let me pass. Whoops?'**

Tsukune was about to explode, but then remembered he could go in the sanctuary. He entered a simple wooden room. There was a huge rectangle shaped wooden box with extremely skilled designs of the forest. Around that were trees on both side of it and a fountain of water back of it. He stood in awe of this simple, yet breathtaking sanctuary. It was such a calm and serene area, he couldn't speak.

'I'd like this kind of place for my grave when I die.'

'**Ha ha yes, I designed the whole thing myself. This is modeled after my own home. It's peaceful so I can rest in peace.'**

'So, in that coffin, is your body?'

'**Correct, and my sword and my most cherished items. However you need a blood sacrifice, so take out the knife.'**

Tsukune took out the steel knife and quickly sliced his arm. Blood poured upon the coffin and it seemed to glow with life. Tsukune stepped forward and gently touched the coffin. He suddenly felt a shock as his vision blurred than cleared into a scene. The scene was a forest with a gently flowing river. He could feel the wind lightly pushing on him and shake the trees. He could hear bird calls and other sounds he couldn't identify. In front of him stood a beautiful, young woman. He observed that she had pointed ears indicating that she was an elf. She had black silky black hair and the same blue eyes. She was smiling gently at Tsukune with a knowing smile. It was a real, honest, and sweet smile. Tsukune hadn't seen one in a long time. Yes, this figure in front of him was too beautiful and good too be true.

"Hello Tsukune, I see you have touched my coffin. How do you like this scene?" Asked the elf.

Tsukune was shocked. He knew that voice! His jaw dropped as he asked, "S-S-Sy-Syunesh?"

Syunesh raised a delicate eyebrow and said "well of course, who did you expect to see?"

"YOU'RE A GIRL!?"

"OF COURSE, WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU THINK I WAS A GUY?!"

"YEAH, I DID."

Tsukune was shocked. Then he thought of something. "Wait a minute… That means when I was in the shower…?"

Syunesh blushed a bit but said without any embarrassment in her voice, "There was no other way. I was sent to protect you and protect you I shall."

Tsukune was still gawking at her and said, "I'll never think of you the same way ever again…"

"Very well, however we are not here to talk about this. We are here so you can understand what the elves were like. We are not warlike creatures. We are peaceful and avoid fighting whenever it is not necessary. We prefer to live in a small village and sometimes helping the humans out when they need help. I will only give you this warning once. Never become corrupt, never misuse your powers and always use them when you can help someone in need, no matter the cost. We were graced with a purpose on this world. Everyone has their own destiny. You shall find yours out soon enough. Now awake hero, and take my sword and remember my warning forever."

As she finished, he blurred out again and returned to reality to find the coffin open. He could see Syunesh exactly how she looked like in his vision. Beside her body, there was an old sword with inscriptions on it.

'Whoa, this sword is ancient!'**  
**

Syunesh chuckled **'Ah yes, my good ol' sword. I missed it.'**

'**It's name is far too old for you to understand but in your modern language it would be called New Hope.'**

'That's a good name.'

'**I am pleased that you think so. Now I think we should get out of here, it's probably been a day already.'**

'Good idea.' Tsukune picked up a jeweled sheath that he thought accompanied the sword and slid the sword in. Then he swung the sword over his back and the leather rope kept it at an angle so that he just had to reach up with his hand and grab the sword. Tsukune started his journey back through the maze and climbed up the stairs. As he exited the dark tunnel, he could see it was still raining. Tsukune could see Moka through the rain, water dripping from her hair, with a murderous look in her eyes.

'Crap, I forgot to leave a note to tell Moka where I was going.'

'**That was smart.'**

'What do you think my chances of living are?'

'**If you were transformed, 50%'**

'And if I'm not?'

'**Err… less then 1%.'**

'Oh shit…'

**No summary for this chapter, sorry…

* * *

****Hey, how'd you like this chapter? Didn't think that Syunesh would be a girl now did you? Hehe. Sorry for it being so short, I was busy. As always, review advice, comments, and **

**stuff!**

**~KoreanPhoenix  
**


	5. Uh Oh

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire (Unfortunately) The anime or the manga.**

**Chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews! They helped a lot. As a side note, I got like basically the whole plot down but some suggestions never hurt. If you got any, please tell me! =D **

**Enjoy the chapter! I put a lot of thought into it.**

**

* * *

**

Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.

The course of true love never did run smooth.

'_Good idea.' Tsukune picked up a jeweled sheath that he thought accompanied the sword and slid the sword in. Then he swung the sword over his back and the leather rope kept it at an angle so that he just had to reach up with his hand and grab the sword. Tsukune started his journey back through the maze and climbed up the stairs. As he exited the dark tunnel, he could see it was still raining. Tsukune could see Moka through the rain, water dripping from her hair, with a murderous look in her eyes._

'_Crap, I forgot to leave a note to tell Moka where I was going.'_

'_**That was smart.'**_

'_What do you think my chances of living are?'_

'_**If you were transformed, 50%'**_

'_And if I'm not?'_

'_**Err… less then 1%.'**_

'_Oh shit…'_

**Chapter 5:**

Moka was slowly walking closer to Tsukune with a fire of pure anger, hurt, and wonder, all directed at Tsukune. Tsukune on the other hand was trying to figure out a way to survive.

'Oh crap, crap, I'm screwed, I'm screwed…'

'**No kidding, I wouldn't want to be in your position at the moment.'**

'Thanks, that really helped, ah shit I haven't even written a will yet.'

'**No problem, and well what do you have to give away?'**

'Oh right…' As Tsukune thought that, Moka took the last step that brought her right in front of Tsukune.

'Do you have any idea to get out of this mess?'

'**Are you kidding? This is better than soap operas on TV. Don't mind me, I'll just watch your demise while eating popcorn!'**

'What the hell? Aren't you supposed to protect me?'

'**Eh, they'll get over it. Besides, they won't mind if I call them over too watch this.'**

'You are evil…'

'**Why, thank you.'** While Syunesh was eating popcorn (can dead people even eat popcorn?), Moka seemed to be getting a lot bigger to Tsukune. If looks could kill, Tsukune would've been dead the second he left the shelter of the dark tunnel. The thought of the maze sounded a lot better than this. And so it might be, but the maze is so boring. Moka was glaring at Tsukune with burning crimson eyes. Her silver hair was starting to rise up from the amount of youkai energy emanating from her. Suddenly her hand flashed and was at Tsukune's neck, holding him in the air.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WORRIED THE OTHER ME WAS? SHE WAS LOOKING ALL OVER THE SCHOOL IN THE POURING RAIN AND HERE I FIND YOU WITHOUT ANY REMORSE?" (By the way if you forgot, the inner Moka was released when the bus driver told her about Tsukune going to Korea, boy she must've been pissed.)

"Moka…san…" Tsukune managed to choke out.

"I… I am… so… so… sor-rry…"

Instead of the grip softening, it became even more vice-like. If this kept up, Tsukune would faint soon.

"Fine, tell me why you came here, if you leave anything out you will learn my fury first-hand."

So Tsukune told Moka everything that happened including that Syunesh was a girl (still surprising). Moka loosened her grip on Tsukune and she had a thoughtful expression on her face, though her anger was still visible.

"Very well, I believe that you are telling the truth, HOWEVER, do not think my fury has abated even the slightest. To vent out my anger…" She used her infamous kick on Tsukune and he was sent flying, wait (OH CRAP THEY WERE ON TOP OF A MOUNTAIN). So Tsukune went flying into the sky. As he looked around him, he could see birds flying with him until gravity claimed him once again and he was falling. And falling. And falling until CRASH he fell onto the floor of Tiger Mountain. Tsukune was filled with pain all over. His vision began to blur until his vision became black.

Moka was slowly descending the mountain, feeling strangely satisfied from nearly killing Tsukune. Of course her other self shouldn't know about this, she would probably blame herself. As she neared the bottom, she realized how hungry she was. She suddenly grinned to herself as she saw Tsukune unconscious on the floor with rabbits hopping curiously near him. Moka walked over to him and…

Tsukune woke up groaning. The pain was still there but it was subsiding very quickly thanks to his elven abilities. Suddenly a new feeling reached him as he felt his blood being sucked from him. It was hard to explain into real words. It was like, ah who am I kidding, I can't describe it at all. He felt Moka's right hand holding him down. He shivered as he could feel her feather like touch as she moved her hand to hold up his head. He was on the brink of moaning all too soon; Moka pulled her fangs out and licked the wound, and finished her drink. Unconsciously Moka licked the remaining blood off her sweet and supple lips. She raised her head back up and sat into a sitting position, not noticing that Tsukune was awake. The rain slowly stopped and the dark clouds cleared. The sun poked it's bright head out and the rays came down. It seemed to bathe Moka in pure golden sunlight. All Tsukune could do was stare in awe of the unbelievable being in front of him. So beautiful, graceful, and perfect in everyway, this was Moka Akashiya. She was indeed a masterpiece and Tsukune wouldn't be surprised if a master sculptor had shaped her face into such beauty. Not only her appearance, but her personality too was intriguing. She could have any man she wanted; it was no wonder that men everywhere desired her. Slowly, yet gracefully she turned her head towards Tsukune. Tsukune wanted to reach out with his hand, and see if this was real, and not an image or a dream. Warmth clothed both of them as they stared at each other. Moka opened her mouth to speak and said,

"Well, it's about time you wake up. I was wondering if you were just going to sleep there the whole day."

Unconsciously Tsukune muttered, "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life…"

Moka was starting to redden but before Tsukune could notice, she stood up quickly and muttered the phrase we all know and love.

"Know…" Moka began.

"You're…" as Moka was raising her leg to kick Tsukune once more, something unusual happened. Tsukune just stood up and walked up to her side. Then he leaned over to her ear, (note he's intoxicated by her so he's not thinking straight) and said "I already know my place Moka-san… My place is beside you…"

This was too much for Moka as she was fighting for control over her motions. An irritated mark appeared on top of her head and on her fist as she clenched it. She tried keeping a straight face but her mouth was quivering. As a proud vampire, she couldn't let Tsukune see her face and so she finished with

"PLACE!" As she stepped to the side a little and did a powerful side kick which caught Tsukune off guard, not expecting that. He was sent flying and right next to the bus waiting on Moka's orders. The bus driver opened the door and grinned at Tsukune saying,

"Lady troubles, eh boy?" All Tsukune could do was nod until he let his head fall back onto the road.

Moka was blushing furiously by Tsukune's words.

'Did he really mean that? Of course not right? He only loves my outer self…' However this thought just brought pain to her. She just dismissed her emotions and walked towards the Tsukune fell. When she arrived, Tsukune was already recovered and sitting up, leaning his head against the bus. Moka strode up to him, hiding her real emotions and putting on a face of contempt as she grabbed her rosario out of Tsukune's hand. (If your wondering how it got there, the bus driver gave it to Tsukune when he fell next to the bus when Moka kicked him.) She put on her rosario and changed into the pink vampire we all know and love. She collapsed perfectly into Tsukune's arms. Tsukune carried her bridal-style up onto the bus and into a seat, sat her up straight, and sat down next to her. The bus driver was driving at a crazy speed. Tsukune swore he drove over the speed limit sign.

'Oh well, if we get pulled over at least we can say that there was no speed limit.' Tsukune thought grimly. He just couldn't get Moka's look of contempt directed at him out of his head. Tsukune groaned in frustration and banged his head on the seat in front of him. The bus driver saw this in the mirror and smiled, a real smile, not just a scary grin.

"UGHH, I was so stupid! What was I thinking, now I got her pissed off at me. What am I going to do… DAMN IT."

'Yet I meant it… she's just as precious to me as the other Moka…'

'**Well that was entertaining, to be honest, I'm surprised your still alive.'**

'Yeah, no thanks to you.'

'**Well what did you want me to do? I don't exactly have a body to defend you with and she can't hear me unless I possess you. And we're not going to do that again. It's risky business.'**

Tsukune sighed inwardly; he was too exhausted to argue. 'Will I ever get a break? Every day, there's always something happening to me.'

'**Is that bad?'**

'Not really. But it just takes a lot out of you. I just wish that I could get a break some days.'

'**I'm sure you will, but your life is marked with conflicts.'**

'Come what may will. As long as I still have what's important to me, still with me, I can bear it all.'

'**Good, cause you may have too. There are forces out there that you are not aware of, they are more powerful than you can imagine. Listen to me, I have lived for a very long time, I have a whole lifetime of experience, and more.'**

'You don't have to tell me. However your appearance say's otherwise.'

'**Well I-'**

Moka awakened to a very bumpy and fast ride. Suddenly the bus drove onto one of those bumps where it always makes the people inside the vehicle jump up. Well since the bus was traveling at such a high speed, it was off the ground and it slammed into the dimensional portal. Moka suddenly was aware that Tsukune was right next to her.

"Tsukune-kun! Where were you!? I was looking all over the school for you… after that I don't recall."

Tsukune turned his head and looked at Moka. As soon as he saw her happy, if a bit confused face, he smiled widely and said,

"Hello Moka-chan, I'm sorry I forgot to leave you a note. I was just busy and well…" Tsukune told Moka all that had happened (excluding what had happened with inner Moka) and soon his throat was parched from talking so much. As a finishing sentence,

"Can you forgive me for not telling you beforehand?" Asked Tsukune.

"Of course Tsukune-kun, can I see the sword?"

Tsukune grabbed the hilt of the sword and slid it out of it's sheath and brought it carefully into Moka's hands. Moka observed it as a 3-year old with a lollipop. When she came upon the inscription she asked,

"Tsukune-kun, what does this say?"

'Yeah what does it say?'

'**It does not concern you' **However that was a downright lie, but Tsukune seemed to buy it.

"I don't know Moka-chan."

Moka studied the sword for a few more moments, than handed it back to Tsukune. In turn, Tsukune put it back in it's sheath. Tsukune then remembered he still had the knife borrowed from the bus driver.

"Bus driver-san, I have your knife!" Tsukune threw the knife at the bus driver, which he easily caught, and at the same time they arrived back at school. Moka gave Tsukune a disapproving look and then walked out of the bus.

"Moka-chan, wait!"

The bus driver looked at Tsukune and said in an amused voice

"Tut, tut, tut, karma. The sooner you learn, the better."

Tsukune mumbled "This guy is immune to karma completely, geez."

Tsukune had to run to catch up to Moka. Moka turned around slowly and asked,

"Why'd Tsukune-kun throw a knife at bus driver-san? He was giving us a free ride back home, but you just threw it back. That was mean."

"Buh-But, he started it!" Even when he said it, he realized it was a lame excuse. Moka just walked away, leaving Tsukune shame faced. Tsukune finding no reason to stay there, left for his dorm room to get changed. He opened the door, and just as quickly, slammed the door closed.

'Ugh, what's wrong with me.'

'**Many, many things.'**

'I don't need your opinion' grumbled Tsukune.

He untied the leather band and let his sword fall to the floor. Next he was about to take off his shirt but than he remembered Syunesh was a girl. He got a piece of cloth and blindfolded himself.

'There, that should do.'

'**That was unnecessary.'**

'Actually, it was.'

He then took off his clothes, and then his pants. He threw those on the bed. Then he was about to change his boxers when he heard the door open. Even when blindfolded, he thought he knew who it was.

'Oh hell… Why does this always happen to me.'

'**Some people out there hate you.'**

'No kidding.'

Tsukune heard a squeak and then the door closed. Tsukune sighed than threw on the rest of his clothes on and raced out into the hallways, after Moka…

_**Next Chapter…**_

"_**ONEE-CHAAAAAN!!! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Screamed Kokoa. "Ah! Kokoa-chan! Watch where you swing that morning star, you could hurt somebody" scolded Moka-chan. **_

_**Kokoa ignored that and swung her weapon at Moka-chan and Tsukune. *BOOOOOOOOOOOM*. Tsukune and Moka jumped to the side just in time. "Moka-chan, let's run!" **_

_**Yelled Tsukune over the noise. They fled under the cover of the smoke Kokoa's morning star created. As they were running, they bumped into Gin. "Hey guys, what was **_

_**that n-" Tsukune"accidentally" pushed Gin back towards Kokoa. They kept running to Moka's room, and as they were running, they heard screams of pain, until they could **_

_**hear nothing more…**_

_**

* * *

**_**Yea, I know that was short. Yes, I realize I updated it late, but I got my reasons. One, I got lots of projects of course. Two, I started playing games again. Three, I'm just plain **

**lazy. However I enjoy writing these chapters. They're fun, and I'm actually getting off my lazy butt to do these things. Please review, they help me stay motivated to write faster. **

**Please feel free to point out any mistakes, for that will help me in making this story better and better. As always, review for comments, advice, and suggestions.**

**~KoreanPhoenix**


	6. The Start of Summer Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire now stop bugging me and read the chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews! And here I present to you… Dun dun dun… Chapter 6! If any of you were wondering if I have a grudge against Gin, I don't, I just like picking on him. **

**Though you'll find that hard to believe once you read this chapter. I'm pleased to say this chapter was longer than the last one. By the way, just to warn you, even though this **

**started at Kuyou; Kokoa and Kahlua has already been introduced, it makes my life a whole lot more easier and you won't have to read what you already know. Enjoy, my **

**readers! By the way, as a side note, if you haven't noticed already, I changed the title to Shattered Skies. I have a reason for that, which you will find out later in the story, so **

**don't be surprised by the change. The title makes it sound like something bad is going to happen doesn't it? Well maybe, I'm not giving any spoilers out.**

**

* * *

**

'_**Oh hell… Why does this always happen to me.'**_

'_**Some people out there hate you.'**_

'_**No kidding.'**_

_**Tsukune heard a squeak and then the door closed. Tsukune sighed than threw on the rest of his clothes on and raced out into the hallways, after Moka…**_

**Chapter 6 The Start of Summer Break:**

_Be pleasant until ten o'clock in the morning_****_and the rest of the day will take care of itself. ~Elbert Hubbard_

_The brain cells for depression are the ones that die out first. ~ Leonard Cohen_

Tsukune was running through the halls after Moka. He could see the edge of pink hair at a corner. Tsukune put on an extra burst of speed, trying to catch up to Moka. As he turned around the corner however, he saw something he dreaded even in his nightmares. Kokoa… and she had caught sight of Moka and was now chasing after her. Tsukune groaned inwardly at this sudden new complication. Kokoa had a transformed Kou-chan/Morning star in her hands. Tsukune was wondering about that as he thought,

'I mean I thought weapons weren't allowed on campus. I guess it doesn't apply to demon schools.'

'**You're telling me? I never even went to school. All we needed was a master and we studied under him or her as a disciple and learned the trade.'**

'Well… I don't know what to say to that but okay. Got any idea how to handle this?'

'**Well I've never seen the little squirt or the bat but I'd say… Bribe her with a lollipop and then throw a bag over her head and throw her in the dumpster.'**

'And what would that accomplish… Besides her getting pissed off more than usual?'

'**Uh, I don't know. I just want to see what would happen!' **Tsukune could seriously imagine her doing a thumbs up sign at him.

'Whatever, I need to help Moka-chan so I guess I'm going to go…'

'**It's your neck.'**

Tsukune ran ahead and actually managed to catch up to them because Kokoa had to keep slamming Kou-chan and then pull it out which took a while. Since she had such monstrous strength, she wasn't even sweating a drop. If possible, she seemed more energetic then when she first started. Tsukune could see the whole conflict (rather one sided to me, *cough* Kokoa *cough* *cough*) and he knew he just had to help Moka. Moka wouldn't be able to last much longer if this kept up. Tsukune sighed and sneaked across the hall quickly, but quietly as he neared Moka and Kokoa. Then he did something incredibly stupid that actually worked, he tackled Kokoa to the ground and ran towards Moka, if tripping a bit as he ran. When Tsukune got to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Tsukune ran as fast as he could in his human state. Surprisingly, they managed to open the door to a random room and close it quietly behind them. They both collapsed onto the floor, gasping from the little episode. When they had caught back their breaths a bit, Moka looked over at Tsukune and said,

"Tsukune-kun… I'm sorry." Moka turned her head sideways in shame of worrying Tsukune, allowing her graceful hair fall over and cover her beautiful face. Tsukune at that moment felt blood rush towards her cheeks as he gazed upon her. He suddenly felt a sudden protectiveness towards Moka. He knew what he was going to use his powers for now. He understood Syunesh's warning of power. He would never let it consume him to the point where he was no longer in control of it. If he was no longer in control of it, he would probably hurt all the people around him in his state. Including Moka… That was one thing he would never accept, if he ever hurt her, well he would rather die. In one of their previous mental talks…

'**Do you regret it?'**

'What do you mean?'

'**I am talking about you changing. You are no longer human anymore; actually, you never were human. You always had the elven genes, it was just never awakened.'**

'I… I don't know what think of this. The past few days have gone by so fast, I don't think my brain has had time to process that I'm really not human, I don't think it can even comprehend it.'

'**Well do you regret it? Do you regret being given power? That in itself carries responsibility, how you use it is up to you. However, can you handle it? Do you think you'll be able to shoulder the burden? You have the choice of making people fear you or praise you.'**

'I don't really think I'm worthy of this. I mean, I don't have any redeeming qualities about me. I'm not brave, I'm not strong, I always looked from the side watching my friends fight for me. While they always got hurt… And I… I was never… All I could do was try my best to sound upbeat and, well, try not to bring down their spirits by my own misery of feeling helpless.'

'**You sound like you always wanted power.'**

'I… did… if only to help my friends.'

'**Well than, I will give you yet another clear warning, power… It can either be the greatest gift, or the worst curse ever to bear. If you're ever faced with an important and pressing decision, do not ever listen to your heart. For from it only comes all your desires and intentions, it will cloud your mind in your time of judgment. Use your mind, It's more trustworthy than your heart.'**

Tsukune sighed. He was thinking that he finally found an answer to those questions. He conveyed to the Guardian,

'I think I have finally found the answers to your questions.'

'**Oh really now? Well then… Let's hear it.'**

'I do not regret gaining power. I will be able to handle it, if I have my friends by my side. This… even though it will be challenging, I am quite confident that I will use it wisely. I… I know that this answer sounds pretty lame, but it's the truth.'

'**Well, it seems you have grown smarter in your answers. I suppose you'll do fine.'**

Tsukune felt like a huge burden over his mind had been lifted. Which it had. He spoke with a strong voice,

"Moka-chan, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had every right to be mad back at the bus (this was a sort of a lie) and it was my fault for not locking my door before changing."

Moka slowly lifted her eyes towards Tsukune's. She was feeling something more than what she usually felt towards Tsukune. What was it? She thought. Her emotions were in a big jumble, she couldn't decipher what she was even feeling. But it was pleasant all the same. Unbeknownst to both of them, they were slowly edging closer to each other. Unfortunately, there was a familiar rumbling of running feet.

"ONEE-CHAAAAAN!!! PREPARE YOURSELF!" screamed Kokoa as she swung Kou-chan into the wall, leaving a huge gaping hole there and with a pissed little figure standing in the midst of it.

"Ah! Kokoa-chan! Watch where you swing that morning star, you could hurt somebody" scolded Moka-chan.

Kokoa ignored that and swung her weapon at Moka-chan and Tsukune. ***BOOOOOOOOOOOM***. Tsukune and Moka jumped to the side just in time. Sadly, the room was not so lucky.

"Moka-chan, let's run!" yelled Tsukune over the noise. They fled under the cover of the smoke Kokoa's morning star created. As they were running, they bumped into Gin.

"Hey guys, what was that n-" Tsukune "accidentally" pushed Gin back towards Kokoa. They kept running to Moka's room, and as they were running, they heard screams of pain, until they could hear nothing more… Moka-chan opened the door, and Tsukune rushed in, Moka slammed the door shut. Both of them bent over, panting.

"That was close" they said in unison.

**Back over there…**

Kokoa stepped on Gin's head.

"Damn it, I lost Onee-chan's trail because of this idiot pervert."

Kokoa finally got bored and went wandering around the school grounds. Luckily for Gin, someone who didn't actually hate him found him lying on the floor, groaning. He was quickly sent to the hospital.

**Back over at Moka's room… **

"Geez, I think I'm going to be able to enter the Olympics at this rate" sighed a very weary Tsukune.

Moka giggled slightly at his antics. The sunlight was pouring over into the room so that Moka could see everything easily. However when Moka happened to glance outside,

'**What was that?'**

'Hmm?'

'**I felt a presence outside… It was not like any of the student's here.'**

'Could it be more trouble?'

'**Could be.'**

Moka started to worry. She started having a bit of a paranoid touch to her vision. Every movement caused her to jump slightly. When Tsukune noticed this, he reached out for Moka's shoulder to ask her what was wrong. When he put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped yet again. Tsukune was worried more then ever now.

"Moka-chan, what's the matter? Did something happen? What's troubling you?"

When Moka realized it was Tsukune she relaxed. For a second, she considered telling him her problems. But she thought that he would think that she's mental. So she just shrugged it off saying,

"Nothing Tsukune-kun, I just thought I saw something."

"Oh okay."

They sat on the floor in silence as the time passed by. They chatted a bit, but neither felt like talking much. Eventually Tsukune got up, bid Moka good night, and then walked out to his dorm. Moka hardly noticed. She was preoccupied by those few sentences her inner self had told her. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling. It should have been nothing, after all; it was just a presence… Right?

Outside the dorms, there was a lone figure; strangely the moonlight didn't provide a sight for him. It was as if, the light couldn't even reach his face. In a chilly voice he seemed to be speaking to the air as he said,

"Yes… Tsukune Aono is… Quite an interesting case… We will begin our plan in a two days…"

An unknown voice spoke in response, "Excellent… make sure he does not know what we're doing… Do not fail me…"

"Yes… master…"

The figure slowly let darkness consume him… until the moonlight once again lit the ground where the figure had stood…

**The next day…**

Tsukune was walking to school yet again as yet again Moka jogged up to him. Moka had her snack, and they continued. It seemed like it was going to be another boring day when Tsukune felt a familiar softness being rubbed into the back of his head.

"Tsukune! Good morning!" cheered a cheerful Kurumu.

"Ah… Kurumu-san, please don't d-"

As if the heavens heard him, a giant wash pan slammed onto her head, knocking her unconscious. "Good morning Tsukune!" squeaked the tiny Yukari as she hugged Tsukune. Out of no where Yukari was frozen in ice.

"Hello Tsukune" said a voice behind a wall. Yes of course it was Mizore (Yes, yes. I know you people are dead tired of the same thing over and over again. So am I, but I can't think of any way to introduce them into the story.)

"Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore! Where were you guys? I haven't seen you guys for days" said Moka.

Kurumu finally having regained consciousness piped up about a whole story about them fighting. First Kurumu had talked about her having the best chance of being with Tsukune. Mizore and Yukari disagreed. Then they all fought. Yukari conjured frozen (courtesy of Mizore) wash bins at Kurumu. Kurumu retaliated with her claws and flying ability; and so on and on. Tsukune almost fell asleep, though when she finished he was completely awake. Moka on the other hand was listening avidly to her tale of bravery (yeah right) and how she graciously spared them. Well what really happened was after they fought, they all collapsed and then they were taken to the nurse. Moka drunk in all her words like a water deprived woman. As they were talking, they entered the nurse's office. Tsukune remembered what he did to Gin-sempai and he was consumed by guilt (go figure). He walked up to Gin's bed and looked at a pad with the list of his injuries.

The pad said a few things, his name and his class. Below were his injuries.

Ginei has suffered a fractured skull, three broken ribs, both legs broken, and, his manhood was severely injured. Half of it had to be cut off if he were to live with the pain. (You know EXACTLY what that meant).

Tsukune tried very head not to laugh, he really did. But it was so funny, he let a chuckle escape between his lips. The girls, curious, also read the paper on the pad. They too laughed, except they didn't try to hold it in. (Moka tried a bit). As if in a daze, Gin woke up to the laughter of his friends beside his bedside. Puzzled, he asked,

"Hey guys, what's up? What happened to me? Where am I?"

Shut up you half-a-man. said Kurumu.

"What the hell? Who's a half-a-man? Tsukune! What happened?"

"Well, that is…" Tsukune started. Saving him from answering, Kurumu butted in,

"Tsukune doesn't have to answer that. After all, he doesn't know what happened either, right?"

"Err… Right Kurumu-san…" Tsukune lied. Moka glanced nervously at Tsukune, but kept quiet.

"Hmm, well if you say so Tsukune" said Gin. When everything seemed to have quieted down, Gin unexpectedly piped up,

"So what do you mean by half a man…?" Without a word, Kurumu handed Gin the pad. Gin quickly scanned the pad through and through. After a few seconds, his eyes narrowed on a particular spot and he shuddered. He slowly looked down and said,

"Do you mind giving me a moment?" Wordlessly they quietly walked outside the room and closed the door. As soon as it was shut, the girls started cheering and laughing. Tsukune on the other hand seriously pitied Gin, after all he knew how important it was to a male. Especially to a pervert like Gin.

'Oh well, at least he still has the other one, he only needs one.' Tsukune thought cheerfully. On the other side of the door, Tsukune could hear Gin crying. Suddenly, he remembered if a little blurry, that the bell had already rang thirty minutes ago. He didn't notice because he was busy talking with Moka.

'Ah shit. What do I do now…?'

'**I don't know. What do you want from a dead person? I lived my life already, I don't have to do anything anymore.'**

'Well… you're helpful…'

Tsukune had three choices. Just keep going, and act like nothing was wrong. Two, just go back to his room and sleep the whole day and screw tomorrow. Or three, grab Moka and rush to homeroom. Tsukune chose the latter. As he grabbed Moka, he put on a burst of speed and ran like the devil himself was chasing him. Moka seemed to be fluttering like a flag behind Tsukune. She was confused as much as any person who finds herself being pulled and dragged away from her friends. Tsukune forgot his common sense and slammed into the door without turning the knob first. As the door swung open, he couldn't see anyone inside except Ms. Nekonome at her desk.

"Oh Tsukune-kun, what a surprise! And Moka-chan too! What are you two doing here right now?"

"Huh? Where is everybody?" answered Tsukune

"Ah, I suppose you didn't know after all, coming to class late" Ms. Nekonome gave Tsukune a disappointed look.

"Oh, sorry sensei. We were visiting Gin-sempai after we heard that he got injured" Tsukune replied.

"Good job you guys, I'm sure Gin-kun must've been happy to be visited by his friends."

"Well I suppose I should explain" went on Ms. Nekonome. "You see, the Board Chairman has announced to take this day off to call your parents and remind them that you will be going back home for break tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I was too busy to remember that"

Ms. Nekonome smiled and said "You aren't the only one. I only just remembered when the Board Chairman told me this morning on my way here. I'll see you after break. Have a good time Moka-chan, Tsukune-kun." As she waved them off.

As they were walking towards the phone booths, Moka was having an internal conversation.

'I feel sad.'

'**Why is that?'**

'Because, I won't be able to see Tsukune-kun for three whole months.'

'**Now who decided that?'**

'Well it's not like we can follow Tsukune to his house and stay there the whole family.'

'**There are other ways to have fun during summer then just hanging around Tsukune the whole time.'**

'I know… but I'll miss him, and Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan and Yukari-chan and.' Moka listed a whole bunch of people attending Youkai Academy.

'**Enough! I don't want to hear all these people I don't even know or care about. Now hurry up and phone mother. We're here.'**

And so they were. After they finished talking to their families Tsukune and Moka went looking for their friends to say goodbye.

**The following morning…**

Tsukune was somewhere dark. He couldn't see anything. All he could see was black, black, and more black. Soon he got sick of trying to penetrate the darkness with his eyes. He couldn't even see his hands as he held them in front of his face. As Tsukune was really beginning to get worried, a voice called rang inside his head.

"TSUKUNE AONO?" The words rang inside his head and caused him to fall to his knees in pain.

"W-wh-who a-ar-are you?" Tsukune managed to say through gritted teeth.

"TSUKUNE AONO?" The voice repeated.

"Yes… now what do you want?" the pain started to fade a bit.

The voice quieted down and then "YOU ARE IN GRAVE DANGER… BEWARE HE WHO IS HALF, YET WHOLE."

"What do you mean" Tsukune called out.

The voice ignored him and didn't speak again.

"Hey… Hey! Answer me damn it!" Pain seemed to be seeping through him again. Suddenly a crack of light appeared above him. It flooded all over him and he awoke in a sweat. Tsukune lay gasping on his bead, sweat all over his body.

"Just a dream… Just a dream… Don't let it get to you Tsukune." He murmured to himself. He slowly got up and as if he were in great pain, limped across to the bathroom. He locked the door and went into the shower. The warm water pouring onto him seemed to calm him down tremendously. After he was done, he dried himself with a towel he brought then rushed to his closet. He hurriedly changed into regular clothing, not the uniform of Youkai Academy. He then started stuffing his belongings into his suitcase and then hurried down to the bus. Yet again as he climbed onto the bus, there was no one else inside. Or so he thought. As he greeted the bus driver and sat down in the middle of the bus, another person climbed in. It wasn't anyone he recognized, Tsukune had never seen him before. He had a bit longer hair then most males. He had dark brown hair that shined in the light. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black jeans. He had blue eyes, and dark leather black shoes. He looked around his own age. Overall, he was quite the looker. He was smiling as he climbed onto the bus. He walked across the aisle way and sat into the seat to the left of Tsukune. He glanced over and said,

"Hey, how are ya doing?"

"Not bad, just going home" answered Tsukune.

"Cool, the names Richard, you?"

" My name's Tsukune." Tsukune got the impression that Richard was a playful, carefree guy with little or no troubles at all. He kind of envied him for that.

'**Something's not right.'**

'What?'

'**That person… Something just feels strange about him.'**

'Who? Richard? Nah, you're just thinking too much.'

"So, where are you getting off?" asked Richard.

"Uh, Japan."

"Oh cool, I am too. I guess that makes sense since we're on the same bus." They talked more and Tsukune found Richard's company to be delightful. Time flew by quickly that when Richard said that sentence, he almost didn't catch it.

"Did you hear? I heard a student from our school got kidnapped. Some girl named Moka Akashiya I think. Tsukune's heart stopped beating when he heard that.

"What did you say?" Tsukune managed to croak out.

"Yea, I'm surprised too. I heard some vampire named William took her early in the morning." Tsukune suddenly stood up and yelled

"Bus driver-san! STOP RIGHT NOW!" The bus stopped and the bus driver asked in a confused voice,

"Why?"

"NO TIME!" Tsukune started to run out but then realizing he didn't know where Moka was he ran back to Richard and asked,

"I forgot, where is it?"

Richard sweat dropped and told him. His mind couldn't process much, all he could think about was that Moka had been kidnapped. He didn't even note how Richard knew this or knew where Moka was. Although it was very strange. Visions of Moka being tortured passed across his eyes and he put on a burst of speed. Tsukune ran to the destination and came across a quite large and decent house. It had a pleasant feeling to it and there didn't seem to have any other houses nearby. You could see the sea here. He took a deep breath, and then kicked into the door than ran in…

**Next chapter…**

"**No, this is my summer house" replied Moka**

"**Woah, that's cool. So umm… sorry about what just happened." Tsukune said**

"**Don't worry about it, my father's forgiving enough." **

**

* * *

****And that's about it! Finally… I know I'm late, but what can ya do? I'm a procrastinator so yea. And I had a bunch of homework- you know what? I'm not giving anymore **

**excuses. Goodness knows you've had enough so yeah. Umm, Richard does play a role in this story, but not a big one. So I don't think you can really count him as another **

**character… but whatever. Anyways review advice, complaints, thoughts, whatever. Or PM me for questions. I know this chapter wasn't really funny or fun but whatever. Blame **

**my manager (I don't have one =D)**


End file.
